Sniper Elite III
Sniper Elite III is a tactical third person shooter, developed by Rebellion Developments and published by 505 Games for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. Released in June 2014 it is a prequel to Sniper Elite V2 set 3 years before. Plot In June 1942, during the Battle of Gazala, OSS Sniper Karl Fairburne has recently arrived at Tobruk with orders to hold Tobruk against the German army along with 35,000 British soldiers. Karl was putting his M1 Garand together when a fellow soldier Tommy came rushing through the battle to tell him sniper's were needed. Karl finishes putting his rifle together and headed out. He made quick work of the two German spotters and proceeded down to assassinate the final spotter. When a german truck pulled up with a turret in the pick-up Karl aimed his rifle and saved the men from being mowed down. He quickly ignited the truck into flames. He helped British soldiers repel General Erwin Rommel's forces, but ultimately, the port of Tobruk is lost. Fairburne heads to the Gaberoun oasis in Libya to kill several officers and reveal Vahlen's whereabouts. He only finds a document revealing the name of Vahlen's project, Project Seuche (literally meaning "plague"). The Long Range Desert Group asks for Fairburne's assistance in destroying several Flak 88's in Halfaya Pass. Fairburne's only hope of finding Vahlen is by rescuing a British informant inside Fort Rifugio previously held by the British during Operation Compass. The man, Brauer, shares intelligence about officers meeting at the Siwa Oasis in Western Egypt. Fairburne, whose sniping has earned him the label Wüstengeist (Desert Ghost) by the Germans, sneaks into the town and finds out that the officers plan to betray Vahlen to Hitler by giving him the general's personal diary in Berlin. Fairburne kills the officer tasked as the courier and steals the book, which details Vahlen's plans to conquer Europe when the Afrika Korps win in North Africa, with his base of operations somewhere in the Kasserine Pass. Fairburne and Brauer infiltrate the base and discover from a secret movie reel that Project Seuche is a supertank codenamed Ratte. Tragically, Brauer is killed by a Tiger tank but Fairburne destroys it in revenge. He buries Brauer and takes a round from Brauer's Lee-Enfield rifle. With the location of the Ratte's production facility still unknown, Fairburne joins the LRDG in assaulting the German-controlled Pont du Fahs Airfield and finds a map leading to the facility, which is nestled inside a giant canyon. He gets inside the complex and is ambushed by Vahlen, though he manages to escape and gets to the production area. He prepares satchel charges to collapse the base as well as destroy the Ratte prototype. He finds the tank and shoots cables holding the supertank's massive shells, dropping them onto the Ratte itself. The tank is destroyed and Vahlen is mortally injured under the rubble; Fairburne takes Vahlen's Luger and kills him before escaping the base. Mission List Campaign # Siege of Tobruk # Gaberoun # Halfaya Pass # Fort Rifugio # Siwa Oasis # Kaserine Pass # Ponts Du Fahs Airfield # Ratte Factory DLC Missions # Hunt The Grey Wolf # In Shadows # Belly of the Beast # Confrontation Gameplay Like its predecessor, Sniper Elite III is a Third Person Shooter, with an emphasis on stealth. It is much quicker to use brute force if the player wishes to, though it can be tricky. The Sniping Mechanics remain mostly the same with realistic ballistics, including shots being affected by the wind, and gravity over large distances. The ability to empty lung to give the illusion of time moving slower returns. The X-Ray Kill Game makes a return, and is largely unchanged. Sound can be utilized to mask shots, to cover the players position. Stealth has been reworked, and instead of the detection bar at Karl's feet, a meter will fill yellow above enemies heads, causing them to grow suspicious. Once they are in that state the meter will fill again, in red. If filled, the enemies will begin a full on assault. Breaking the line of sight with all enemies will cause a "ghost" to appear, signifying the last position the enemies saw Karl. The ability to Relocate has been added. Moving a certain distance from suspicion zones will lead enemies to abandon their search. Traps and distractions are still prevalent in game. One of the new features is a flint and steel that can be used to start fires. The Flint works on a timer, allowing for Karl to leave the area before the fire starts burning, allowing Karl to draw enemies to a certain area, or set explosives on a timer. The game opts for having a segmented health bar as opposed to complete regenerative health; it will heal to a point, though there is reliance on supplies to maintain life. Weapons and equipment are can be selected before missions, and several presets can be saved. Characters Protagonist * Karl Fairburne Allies * Harry Hawker (Co-Op) * Brauer * Tommy Targets * Franz Vahlen * Raubvogel (DLC) * Adolf Hitler (DLC) Enemies * Afrika Korps infantry * German Elite * German Officers * German Engineer * Ghillie Suit Snipers * Italian infantry * Italian Elite * Italian Officer * Schutzvollstrecker Factions * US Military * OSS * British Armed Forces * Long Range Desert Group * Nazi Party * Afrika Korps * Royal Italian Army Weapons Primary Sniper Rifles * M1 Garand ** M1 Garand (Camo) (DLC) * Carcano * Gewehr 43 * Lee-Enfield Mk. III ** Lee-Enfield Mk. III (Camo) (DLC) * Mosin Nagant (DLC) ** Mosin Nagant (Camo) (DLC) * Springfield M1903 (DLC) ** Springfield M1903 (Camo)(DLC) * M1917 Enfield (DLC) ** M1917 Enfield (Camo) (DLC) * SVT-40 (DLC) ** SVT-40 (Camo) (DLC) * Springfield (Tuned) DLC * Type 99 (DLC) * Karabiner 98k (DLC) ** Karabiner 98k (Camo) (DLC) Secondary Weapons Submachine Guns * Sten Mk. II * Thompson M1 * MP40 * Błyskawica (DLC) * M3 "Grease Gun" (DLC) * MAB 38 (DLC) Assault Rifles * MP44 (DLC) Shotguns * Trench Gun (DLC) Launchers * Panzerschreck * Teufelsfeuer (DLC:belly of the beast) Tertiary Weapons Pistols * Welrod * Webley Mk. IV * Luger P08 * M1917 Revolver (DLC) * Tokarev TT-33 (DLC) * Semi Auto HDM (DLC) * M1911 Pistol (DLC) Mounted Weapons Machine Guns * MG42 (turret only) Other Equipment Explosives Thrown * M24 Stielhandgranate Placed * Landmine * Dynamite * Trip Mine * S-Mine Melee Weapons * Knife Items * Med Kit * Bandages * Armor Piercing Rounds Distraction Items * Flint and Steel * Rock Vehicles Land * Dodge WC 51 * Sd.Kfz. 222 * Opel Blitz * Sd.Kfz. 250 * Matilda II * Panzer III * Panzer IV * Tiger I Air * Junkers Ju-87 * Supermarine Spitfire * Junkers Ju-52 Superweapon * Ratte Multiplayer Game modes There are a multitude of game modes to play in Sniper Elite III. Deathmatch Players complete in a free for all, whoever scores the most kills wins the match. Team Deathmatch Players a grouped into teams with coloured armbands on their arms either red or blue, whichever team scores the most kills wins. Distance King Players will kill each other and whoever scores the longest kill distance will win. No Cross The map is split in half with impassable boundaries, encouraging sniping duels and camping. Capture the Flag one team has to capture the enemy team's flag and bring it back to their Flag and the other team has to bring the other flag back to theirs, the team that scores the higher amount of points wins Multiplayer Skins in Multiplayer the player can use different skins which are enemies or allies featured in the game (in team game modes they wear coloured armbands depending on their team) Karl.multiplayer.jpg|Karl Fairburne harryhawk.multiplayer.jpg|Harry Hawker Brauer.multiplayer.jpg|Brauer Brauer.injured.multiplayer.jpg|Brauer (Injured) Tommy.multiplayer.jpg|Tommy Engineer.multiplayer.jpg|German Engineer germanelite.multiplayer.jpg|German Elite german3.multiplayer.jpg|Afrika Korps soldier german1.multiplayer.jpg|Afrika Korps soldier german2.multiplayer.jpg|Afrika Korps soldier german4.multiplayer.jpg|Afrika Korps soldier german.officer.multiplayer.jpg|German Officer german.crew.multiplayer.jpg| German tank crewman ghilie.multiplayer.jpg|Ghillie suit sniper italian.multiplayer.jpg|Italian soldier italian.elite.multiplayer.jpg|Italian Elite italian.officer.multiplayer.jpg|Italian Officer Vahlen.multiplayer.jpg| Vahlen Survival Mode Survival mode is a mode which can allow the player (or a friend in Co-op) to play offline game where they face of against hordes of enemies, as the player continues they will face tougher enemies such as elites and even tanks Trophies and Achievements Main article: Sniper Elite III Trophies and Achievements Locations The game's setting spans several countries in North Africa, including, Egypt, Libya, Tunisia and Morocco. Sequel Sniper Elite 4 was announced on the 7th of March 2016, slated for a release the same year. It is set in Italy, 1943. Concept art Italian.concept.jpg|Italian Soldier concept art afrika.korps.concept.jpg|Afrika Korps concept art afrika.korps.concept.officer.jpg|German officer concept art Italian.concept.elite.jpg|Italian Elite Concept art Brauer.concept.jpg|Brauer concept art british.concept.jpg|British soldier concept art Vahlen.concept.jpg|Vahlen concept art Karl.Koncept.jpg|Karl Fairburne concept art Videos File:Sniper Elite III (VG) (2014) - Launch trailer File:Sniper Elite 3 - Save Churchill DLC Trailer File:Sniper Elite 3 - Multiplayer Trailer File:Sniper Elite 3 Tobruk Trailer Category:Sniper Elite III Category:Games